


Летом

by maily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Summer, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: летние каникулы братьев Скамандеров
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 8





	Летом

— А домой-то сразу почему не пошел? — не унимался Тесей. — И в озеро зачем полез?

Ньют многозначительно промолчал, отпивая из большой кружки с чаем. В сухом аквариуме на его столе лениво шевелили усами две пухлые фиолетовые улитки. Тесей понимающе вздохнул.

— Там такая гроза была, ты же видел. Их почти снесло. Это... — запнулся Ньют смущенно. — Особый вид, — и кашлянул.Сиплый от заложенного носа голос Ньюта был смешным, Тесей еще посидел на краю его постели, кутая брата в одеяло, и поднялся.

— Схожу тебе за маминой мазью, ты совсем разболелся.

На улице окончательно разошлась гроза: из-за черных туч стемнело раньше, чем обычно, и дождь настойчиво бил по стеклу, никак не унимался. Тесей на пороге обернулся еще раз, чтобы мельком взглянуть на брата. Ньют поправлял на себе шарф, бледный и с покрасневшими глазами.

Все лекарства они хранили в небольшой коробке в шкафу в коридоре – Тесей пошарил среди всевозможных бутыльков, порошков и настоек, и, наконец, достал нужную баночку, которая пряно пахла перцем.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, то специально свернул к своему комоду – раскрыл вторую полку и нащупал теплые шерстяные носки с вышитыми гиппогрифами. Обычно Тесей носил их зимой, но сегодня они были нужны как никогда, даже несмотря на лето и жаркую пору.

Ньют послушно сдвинул со своих ног одеяло, когда Тесей присел на постель. Положив себе на колени ноги брата, Тесей подвинулся назад, усаживаясь удобнее.

— Горло уже болит? — спросил он обеспокоенно.

Ступни у Ньюта были прохладными – плохой признак. Тесей принялся растирать гладкую кожу, чтобы согреть. Ньют не отвечал.

— Эй, — улыбнулся Тесей мягко и обратил на него взгляд.

— Немного, — прохрипел Ньют тихо. — Самую малость болит. Завтра пройдет. Давай я сам? Чего ты будешь руки марать…

— Да ты лежи, отдыхай, — отмахнулся Тесей, не прекращая пальцами мять ступни и пятки, затем поднялся выше, и тут Ньют дернулся, улыбнулся и фыркнул.

Тесей рассмеялся:

— Ты чего?

— Щекотно, — отозвался Ньют и снова закашлял, спрятав рот за ладонью.

— Ладно, не болтай.

Подковырнув крышку, Тесей открыл банку с мазью, и в нос тут же ударил запах перца и меда, и трав, которые мама собирала сама, вручную. Стоило коснуться мази, как по ладони потекло живое тепло. Тесей уверенно обмакнул в банку пальцы и тут же схватил Ньюта за правую ступню.

Мазь блестела под мягким светом лампы. Тесей растирал старательно – не пропускал ни одного участка кожи, пальцами водил по ступне, трогал косточку у щиколотки, мягко скользил между пальцами ног Ньюта – тот молчал и только сопел, не мигая и наблюдая за ним. Тесей мельком посмотрел на него, притихшего, когда натягивал на его ногу теплый носок.

Рот Ньюта был чуть приоткрыт и губы заалели, а глаза влажно блестели – должно быть, от яркого запаха мази. Тесей принялся за левую ступню. Даже тут у Ньюта были веснушки: бледно-рыжие и редкие они рассыпались по коже. Увлекшись, Тесей сам не заметил, как подушечкой указательного пальца пересчитал их все.

Лицо бросило в жар. Поспешно натянув второй носок на Ньюта, Тесей накрыл его обратно одеялом, не поднимая на брата глаз.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Ньют.

Там, вдалеке на небе яркой вспышкой всполохнула молния, и Тесей дернулся, отворачиваясь от окна. Шарф чуть сполз с шеи Ньюта и повис на вороте пижамной рубашки.

— Греет? — сглотнул тяжело Тесей.

— Еще как.

— Хорошо.

Они остались сидеть в тишине, и Ньют расслабился, обмякнув на подушке. Тесею все еще приятно кололо теплом пальцы, и он сцепил руки в замок на коленях. 

— Пойду, подготовлю ужин для мамы. Спи, — Тесей неловко встал с постели.

Ньют заторможено закивал, улыбаясь, и Тесей мягко погладил его по голове, растрепав и так непослушную рыжую челку.

*

Ньютон смотрел на него как-то странно. Или это сам Тесей смотрел как-то странно, что брату приходилось отвечать ему тем же. Или, может, у него совсем помутнело в голове от жары и от усталости. А может, все это вместе.

Солнце беспощадно жгло кожу, прогревая до самых костей. Тесей с Ньютом до полудня приводили сад в порядок: играли с гномами, ухаживали за маминой клумбой. Потом Ньют пару часов рыскал вокруг дома, ища свою моко. После – они ремонтировали сарай и подстригали колючие кусты роз у забора. 

Добрались до озера только ближе к пяти – взмокшие от пота, с тяжелыми животами после плотного обеда и немного усталые. Тесей растянулся на колючем песке возле воды и смотрел, как Ньют ковырялся палкой в земле под кустами рядом.

— Кого-то нашел? — спросил Тесей.

Ньют не стал оборачиваться, только поднял вверх указательный палец, словно прося подождать. Тесей смиренно разглядывал его бледную спину: загар все никак не ложился на кожу Ньюта, проведи он хоть несколько дней подряд под палящим солнце. Кожа только краснела, а потом остывала снова – насыщались лишь веснушки, превращаясь из бледных пятен в ярко-коричневые точки. Которые, впрочем, потом все равно сходили.

— Кажется, я нашел ей друга, — радостно сообщил Ньют позже, когда подполз к Тесею ближе, не боясь испачкать колени в грязи.

На ладони у него сидела маленькая моко, еще не успевшая уменьшиться до невидимого размера.  
— И как они тебя не боятся, — поразился Тесей.

Ньют с неприкрытым восторгом разглядывал моко и ее гладкую чешуйчатую кожу, что переливалась на солнце мутным зеленым цветом.

Он пожал худыми плечами и бережно опустил ящерку на свою сложенную рубашку, что лежала на земле.  
— Никуда не уходи, слышишь? С тобой кое-кто хочет познакомиться.

Губы сами собой растягивались в улыбке, и сердце заходилось от трепета и нежности, пока Тесей наблюдал за братом. Потом стушевался. Ньют щурился и смешно морщил нос и сел к нему чересчур близко. 

Это озеро они знали от и до: илистое дно, липкие водоросли, что противно скользили межу пальцев, теплая вода. 

Тесей не мог выдержать дольше. 

С ним и вправду было что-то не так. Он сорвался со своего места.

Вода оказалось потрясной – с радостью приняла его в свои объятия, и Тесей, жадно вдохнув полной грудью, окунулся и поплыл ко дну, чтобы ладонью достать до ила.

Ньют нагнал его очень скоро. Они плескались в мутной воде и смеялись. Раскидывались звездами под солнцем и позволяли воде самой вытолкнуть их на поверхность, поближе к летнему теплу. Облака над головой походили на большие неровные куски ваты.

— Это вот похоже на нюхлера, — произнес Ньют.

— Это уже четвертый нюхлер.

— До этого я называл огневицу.

— То облако не было похоже на огневицу, — возразил Тесей.

Ньют рассеяно улыбнулся, как обычно уйдя в какой-то свой собственный мир. Тесей вскинул рукой и обдал брата волной брызг. Ньют снова посмотрел на него так странно и выразительно, как будто и сквозь, и одновременно – нет. 

Тесей отвернулся.

Темнело.

Вода уже больше холодила, чем согревала, и Тесей окунулся еще раз, прежде чем выбраться на берег. Ньют молча преследовал его, повторяя каждое действие как будто на автомате.

В воздухе пахло по-вечернему вкусно. Дикими цветами и травой. Прогретой землей.

Тесей растянулся на песке, который тут же налип на мокрую поясницу, и уставился в фиолетовое небо, ощущая, как усталость после столь активного дня потихоньку покидала тело. Он расслабился и совсем не ожидал горячего прикосновения к локтю.

Ньют опять исследовал его блуждающим взглядом. Стайка птиц закружила за деревьями на холме. Тишина вокруг была словно осязаема. Тесей немного дрожал, когда Ньют лег уж совсем близко, прижимаясь своим плечом к его.

— Ты не простынешь опять? — невпопад глухо спросил Тесей.

— Не простыну, — просто ответил Ньют и потянулся лицом еще ближе. Тесей прикрыл глаза.

Прикосновение горячих губ к шее было обжигающим и послало короткий импульс куда-то под кожу, по ощущениям – будто ударило в саму кровь, чтобы она бешено заворочалась в венах и ускорила сердце.  
Тесей распахнул глаза в изумлении, но не отстранился.

*

Дом погрузился в сон. На улице совсем стемнело – у крыльца трещали сверчки. Тесей шел осторожно, нащупывая прочные половицы, и Ньют следовал по его маршруту – чтобы их никто не услышал.  
Легкий ветерок шевелил шторы на кухне. 

Тесей дотянулся до графина с водой и жадно отпил прямо из горла, смакуя каждый глоток. Ощущение сухости во рту исчезло и стало значительно легче. Передав графин брату, Тесей молча смотрел, как гуляет под кожей чужой кадык и боролся с собой.

Губы сами тянулись припасть к наверняка соленой на вкус коже, и Тесей укусил сам себя, впившись зубами до боли. Ньют словно наблюдал его борьбу и понимал ее, хотя взгляд его отдавал мечтательностью, с какой Ньют всегда смотрел на окружающий мир. Тесей знал его, как себя. Ну, почти.

Именно в такие моменты – он все-таки не понимал, что творилось внутри Ньютона, и злился.

Ощущение губ брата на коже, у основания шеи, все еще не сходило. Фантомно висело тяжестью, и Тесей снова потянулся туда ладонью, чтобы растереть. От Ньюта не спряталось и это.

— Кто быстрее добежит до второго этажа? — вдруг прошептал Ньют и неловко улыбнулся.

Они переглянулись и сорвались с кухни: быстрыми шажками добрались до лестницы, и тут их поджидало самое сложное – половицы скрипели практически каждая, и Тесей, разыгравшись, схватился за перила и перепрыгнул сразу через две ступени. Ньют не отставал, и на последней ступеньке они столкнулись бедрами Неуклюже, на носочках, потоптались в коридоре на втором этаже, и Тесей не удержал равновесия.

Со смехом он навалился на Ньюта и тот прижался спиной к стене.

В доме снова стало тихо. Надеясь, что они не сильно нашумели, Тесей осторожно огляделся: дверь в спальню родителей напротив была плотно закрыта и оттуда не доносилось ни звука.

Успокоившись, Тесей осознал, отчего ему стало так тепло – рукой он все еще держал Ньюта за плечо, а тот положил ладонь ему на талию.

— Кто был первым? — осторожно спросил Тесей, опять ощущая то чувство.

То странное чувство, которое жгло все его нутро с того момента, как еще в мае, в Хогвартсе, что-то изменилось между ним и Ньютом, и что именно Тесей не хотел признавать.

Глаза Ньюта блестели в темноте, он тяжело дышал, и Тесей отчетливо слышал каждый его вдох и выдох и не шевелился.

Шальная, неправильная мысль ударила в голову, и Тесей подумал: если уж Ньют захочет что-нибудь сделать, он не станет ему возражать.

И Ньют сделал. 

Подавшись вперед, за одно мгновение сократив дистанцию между ними, он застыл прямо напротив Тесея. Лицом к лицу.

Горячее дыхание осело на губах, и Тесей, не задумываясь, облизнулся. И после – Ньют осторожно прижался своими сухими губами к его, и поцелуй вышел почти невинным. Коротким. Одуряюще прекрасным. Ньют смотрел на Тесея во все глаза, и Тесей отвечал ему тем же.

Не он это начал и не он был первым. Глупо было оправдываться, но Тесей повторял себе это как заведенный, когда, как только Ньют отстранился, сам потянулся навстречу и вжал его в стену, ища губами его рот.

Второй поцелуй получился более долгим.


End file.
